This proposal is a supplemental request to Program Project Grant NS 11642-02, "Basic and Clinical Neuroendocrinology". This proposal supports the aquisition of equipment which will serve to expand the breadth and momentum of on-going research at the University of Rochester. This research employs a broad number of correlative, co-extensive and complementary techniques used to define precisely the morphological correlates of neuroendocrine function. These techniques used in the analysis of the endocrine hypothalamus, median eminence, and other mammalian circumventricular organs include light and electron microscopic autoradiography with various radiolabeled releasing hormones and biogenic amines, combined scanning and transmission electron microscopy analysis on the same tissue sample, and immunocytochemical analysis of various regions of circumventricular brain with antisera against GnRH, (LRF) vasopressin and neurophysin.